


daddy issues

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Smut, i know it sounds ooc but its actually not, ian is a sweetheart and loves his boy, kinda talking it out?, mickey gets taken care of, mickey loves ian but wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey never realized how much he needed to be taken care of until Ian Gallagher.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 30
Kudos: 288





	1. first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovetheOmni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/gifts).



> Haiii, I KNOWW this sounds so OOC and it probably is in some ways but this makes sense to me? This is inspired by lovetheomni's fic by the same name! Please go check out her work it's so amazing and definitely prompted this story to my mind. Hope you enjoy!!

Mickey had never thought about it. Never really heard much about it. 

That’s until one afternoon on the family computer. 

It was a piece of shit dell that Iggy had stolen years ago and barley ran but it worked for a quick search or some porn. One thing Mickey learned quickly was how to clear the history. With all the shit he looked up relating to men being attracted to men it was too risky any other way. He also saw everyone else’s searches and sometimes enjoyed seeing what they looked at. Iggy and Joey’s were often porn or a quick check of the law, Mandy’s were always some fashion website or dating advice article.

Until it wasn’t. One day while Mickey was scrolling through the history something stumped him. 

_ “Daddy kink”  _

_ “Why do i have a daddy kink”  _

_ “Daddy issues and daddy kink?”  _

What the fuck?  _ Daddy _ kink? Mickey wasn’t fucking stupid. Sure, the teachers at his school would gladly disagree but he was smart in many other fucking ways and he knew what a kink was. So why the fuck did this one have the word daddy sat next to it? 

Curiosity getting the best of him, he clicks the first search. A link for urban dictionary pops up which was colored to hint that the website had already been visited. Mickey clicks it, ready to read some weird shit his sister was apparently into and move on with his life. 

“ _ A daddy kink is a kink where mostly during sex the dominate person will be called daddy and the “daddy” is dominant over their princess/kitten”  _

__ Ew, kitten? Princess? This whole thing felt extremely creepy to Mickey but he was still interested, what could be so hot about calling some dude - who isn’t even your dad - daddy especially during sex? None of it made sense. 

With a quick search of daddy kink gay he clicked on the first link and scrolled down to a video of a twink with a muscular tattooed man. It started cute enough, the man and the boy kissing on a small bench passionately, the older man cupping the younger ones face as he licked into his mouth. It wasn’t till a few minutes in when Mickey could hear him start muttering daddy. 

Mickey thought it would be gross. He thought it would be creepy and weird and that he would leave after a few seconds and forget it ever happened. But the way the guy handled him-  _ fuck  _

Muttering sweet nothings in the blondes ear while he grinned knowingly. Caressing his body as he pounded into him, the boy whimpered daddy aimlessly. 

He was being taken care of. 

Mickey came with the younger boy thinking of a certain boy who could take care of him like that. 

~

He felt dirty. Weeks after the initial finding he decided he didn’t want anything to do with it. He didn’t want to think about or associate anything with Ian to his real father. It made him feel weird. But there were so many times when he wanted to let it slip, when he wanted to slow down the rushed hookups in the back of the kash and grab or an alley to really feel Ian inside him. 

It was gay, it was so fucking gay and Mickey knew that but it wasn’t like he was in love with the kid or anything. Maybe he wanted to explore some shit, feel what it’s like to go slow. Be praised. All he ever got was a few throw away compliments when Gallagher was feeling frisky to which he pushed off. 

So he’d invited Ian over as one would. Mickey’s dad had taken his brothers on a run and Mandy went to spend the night with a friend leaving the two completely alone. Allowed to laugh, talk, and fuck whenever they wanted for two days. He didn’t plan on letting anything slip, was just excited to see him for a couple days. 

(He really didn’t like him or anything he  _ swears _ )

Ian had shown up looking hot as fuck, his hair freshly shaved, smelling like fucking axe. He had a tight short sleeved shirt that tugged on his muscles just right and a pair of baggy jeans. Mickey felt very underdressed to say the least. 

They’d watched movies for hours, it now bleeding into 3 am quickly and Ian pulls out a joint. 

“How the fuck did you manage to sneak this shit out of there?” Mickey asks grinning as he reaches for the nearest lighter. “Fucking everyones got connections in there, Mick. Most of em are delinquents remember?” He nudges the brunette playfully watching as he cups his hand around the flame. Mickey inhales deeply before handing it over to Ian. “Yeah, like you. Huh, Red?” He laughs lightly, bumping his knee into the younger man watching his lips curl around the joint. 

They continue on like that until the joint dies, sitting in comfortable silence as they access the buzz from the weed and the beer. Gallagher would bump their knees occasionally and Mickey would scoot closer inch by inch. 

After a few moments Ian has his hand on Mickey’s dick palming lazily at it as he stared at Mickey and the thug stared right back. Mickey stood up pulling his sweatpants and boxers down in one swift motion before nudging Ian’s knees apart. He kneels in between them grasping for the younger man's cock. 

He had blown Ian once or twice before but he liked it too much to do it regularly. Mickey was afraid if he indulged too much in the fact he liked to please he’d become a bitch. Milkovich’s weren’t bitches. 

Mickey unzipped the redheads jeans pulling them down just below his waist along with his boxers. He stared at Ian’s dick for a moment, it was huge. Mickey was surprised he could even take it most of the time. He glances up at the boy and his eyes were filled with lust, he looked so fucking hungry and it made the brunettes dick twitch. 

He grips Ian’s cock, licking at the tip softly. Ian lets out a soft groan which prompts Mickey to wrap his lips around the tip sucking down as much as he could. What he couldn’t take he tried to make up with his hand slowly jerking the rest of his length, “Fuck, just like that.” and Ian’s hands were through his hair tugging gently. All those dirty suppressed thoughts came rushing back, he wanted Ian to slowly fuck his mouth and call him good and pretty and- 

“God, you gotta stop or I'm gonna cum.”  _ This isn’t the time _ the brunette reminds himself as he pulls away hesitantly looking up at Gallagher. Mickey rests back on his knees as the redhead gets up motioning for him to get on all fours. He bites back a groan as he complies, waiting for Ian to grab the lube. 

When he felt Ian’s fingers covered in lube circling his hole he sighed and rested his forehead on the carpet. The redhead pushes a finger in before quickly pushing in a second one slowly. He scissors Mickey open stretching the older man with his fingers. He pushes in a third before Mickey is whining that he’s ready, pushing his ass out towards Ian. 

The younger man pulls his fingers out gently, sitting up to knead Mickey's ass cheeks. He spreads them softly groaning at the sight of the man's stretched hole. Ian guides his cock in slowly as Mickey cries out arching his back and pushing himself upright. 

“So tight, always so tight.” Did Ian really have to do this right now? Mickey was already on the edge of slipping up, the weed making his mind hazy and the dick making his mind even more hazy. He couldn’t help but fall into a sort of headspace with the kid. Ian was so much bigger than him and knew right where to touch him to make the boy quiver. But he also knew what to say to calm him down, to make him smile. The idiot would make him laugh at dumb shit while if anyone else would have cracked the same joke they’d have three broken ribs. Gallagher made him feel safe and that included the many times he was fucking into him. 

Of course he was going slow, taking his time to fuck right into the spot that made Mickey shake. The redheads huge hands were trailing all over his body and he could just feel himself slipping more and more. Ian rests himself along Mickey’s back wrapping his arms around the smaller man's stomach. It was such a soft pace and this was all the brunette wanted. He wanted to be fucked slow and sweet, it was so much better than he ever could have imagined. 

Mickey’s head was spinning as Gallagher left wet kisses all along his neck, his hands roaming across Mickey’s toned chest, brushing over his flushed nipples. The thug was a whining mess, gasping and clutching aimlessly at the carpet when Ian sat up, still fucking him steadily but with more force. 

He didn’t mean for it to slip out,  _ really,  _ just the way everything felt, the way his head was spinning,

"Dad..."

He bites down on his arm to prevent anything else from spilling out. For a moment he thought the redhead hadn’t heard him, his pace continued but then he started talking, 

“You can say it Mick, it’s okay.” and Mickey wants to so bad, but Ian’s validation just made his head swim even more, he could barely hold himself up. One thing that kept him grounded was Gallaghers roaming hands, holding onto his ass, trailing his back, holding his hips. 

Ian moaned rolling his hips, “Daddy’s good boy, yeah?” The brunette thought he might cry. So much,  _ so much.  _ God everything was just so much and he was being taken care of. Ian was taking care of him. 

All that love his real father denied him all these years, all those bruises and lies and beatings. All that care he was denied of, all that praise he fucking  _ craved,  _ It was right here. Mickey  was being taken care of by the man who really loved him. 

Mickey was coming within seconds, his cock twitching and spewing over the carpet as he choked back tears, he knew Ian must have cum too because his thrusts had stopped. He was still so full, still those hands all over him. Now, over his neck and in his hair. Mickey’s mind was so hazy he forgot where he was for a second. 

When Gallagher pulled out he came back to reality a bit more turning around to see why he had pulled away so early. Before he could unfog his brain enough to form a sentence Ian had Mickey’s head on his thigh stroking the hair softly. 

“So good, Mick.” Ian kept whispering over and over. Mickey wrapped his hand around the redheads wrist which was resting on his chest, he glanced over noticing Gallaghers still very apparent erection. “You didn’t cum?” He asked burrowing deeper into the skin of the younger boys thigh, “Don’t worry about that, it’s about you.” 

Mickey’s head was way less foggy but he didn’t wanna pull away yet. He liked the way Ian held onto him and the way he slightly rocked him back and forth. It was soothing and before he knew it he had fallen asleep on Gallagher’s lap as the boy held him.


	2. Mickey Milkovich's daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mickey overreacted a little. Okay maybe he overreacted a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! I can't describe how happy this makes me, I love all of you thank you so much!! Please enjoy this beautiful kinky story,,

Maybe he had overreacted a little.

Okay, maybe he had overreacted a lot.

Waking up in Ian's arms sent him into a panic he didn't quite understand himself but he hated it. Mickey kicked him out while he was still groggy, trying to figure out why the thug was yelling at him. 

He cleaned up the carpet and all their empty beer bottles, anger boiling beneath his skin. 

Maybe his panic was a blessing in disguise because Terry came home early the next morning. Barging in while Mickey was sitting on the couch chain smoking furiously. 

~ 

Mickey spent nights trying to figure out why he was so upset. Blasting music with bottles of alcohol scattered around his room. He'd liked it, fuck he'd  _ loved  _ it. Maybe it was just the way he'd given himself up so easily. The brunette thought about how his head was swimming, how Ian's hands had made him short circuit and how his words ruined him. He'd come untouched for Christ's sake. 

He thought about how loved he felt in the moment. How he knew that Gallagher loved him or cared about him and how much that made him wanna cry. 

It was all so fucking stupid. 

The kid had been blowing up his phone for a few days, asking what was wrong, if he was okay. Mickey didn't even know himself. He hated it. Hated that he kicked Ian out for no reason other than he didn't know how to handle the fact that he wanted to be taken care of by the redhead like a little bitch. 

Mickey drank until his thoughts were fogged and went to sleep. 

  
  


~ 

It had been a week and he decided to go shooting at his favorite spot. It was a group of abandoned buildings a couple miles from his house. It was quiet, he only ever had to deal with the occasional meth head or homeless guy. 

Mickey had a couple of cans set up, but eventually switched that out for a teddy bear which was strapped down with some old bungee cables he found. A bottle of whisky on his side constantly, he was feeling a bit better. 

Until a familiar voice rang out, 

“I’ve been looking for you fucking everywhere!” Mickey resisted, rolling his shoulders and firing off a few rounds. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He glances over to see the boy, he looked great as fucking always but Mickey could see the hurt in his eyes. He lowers his aim momentarily trying to think of a snarky remark but gives up. 

There’s footsteps before Ian is right beside him, staring him down. “It’s just me, Mickey! You know I don’t care!” Mickey steps back dropping the gun beside him. He pushes past Gallagher making his way down the barley sturdy stairs quickly. 

The brunette takes a swig of his drink and speeds up as he feels the kid on his trail. He kicks open the door to the shitty field rushing quickly to leave the area. “You really gonna be such a pussy about this? Just fucking talk to me!” Ian puts his hand on the older mans shoulder softly and for a second it feels like Mickey loosens up, “Don’t fucking touch me!” He shoves the redhead to the ground roughly. He stands there for a moment before kicking Ian in the stomach, trying to ignore the very present tears welling up in his eyes at what he’s doing.

Ian groans, holding his stomach as he pushes himself to his knees. “You love me and you’re gay. Just admit it, just this once admit-” Mickey kicks him in the shin, knocking him over with a grunt. The thug takes a swig of his drink, tossing it away as he starts to walk away again. 

“I just want to take care of you!” Mickey wipes his eyes, spinning to face Ian. He stood up limping slightly over to the older man. “Fuck you, don’t say shit like that-” 

“I mean it.” 

Ian steps closer but stays cautious barley getting into Mickey’s personal space. “So can we please just talk?” The brunette scoffs but stays put, looking down at his shoes trying to ignore how those words made him feel. “Nothing to talk about, I just got weird and fucking faggy and I didn’t mean to. I was high as shit, okay? Just drop it.” He scoots closer reaching out to touch the thugs chin. Mickey slaps his hand away stumbling back a few steps. “Hey,” Ian’s voice was so soft, like if he spoke too loud he might shatter Mickey. “C’mere” and then he’s making the few steps toward the brunette, grabbing his hips softly and kissing him. 

They hadn’t kissed since Mickey got shot at Ned’s, it felt like forever. Mickey nearly fucking passes out when Ian’s lips hit his, his hands gripping his sides firmly but gentle. Mickey’s hands slowly make their way up to hold Ian’s face, the redhead licking at his bottom lip. 

Ian moves one of his hands down to slowly grope at Mickey’s ass when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He rests his hand on the brunettes shoulder and detaches himself from his lips slowly, flicking his eyes quickly between Mickey’s blown pupils and glossed lips. 

He tugs at his pocket pulling out his phone, “Shit, it’s Fiona.” Mickey still has his hands on Ian’s waist as he pulls away, jogging slowly in the other direction. He turns around for a moment looking at the star struck boy, “Text me?” and Mickey just nods 

“Good boy,” Ian says with a grin, answering the call and turning around to leave. Mickey feels his skin redden at the words. He was stupid to let something like that make him feel so special but in some weird way being good for Ian made him feel  _ good.  _ Mickey tightens his fist and watches Ian walk away, chatting with his sister. 

Mickey smiles, running a hand over his face. And he turns to leave. 

~ 

He really hadn’t wanted to wait this long. It had been two weeks since the day they kissed for the second time and Ian had  _ just  _ texted him an hour ago to bring lube and meet him at the buildings. 

What a romantic. 

Mickey had almost thought about if he did something wrong but everything seemed perfect. And it was. When he arrived Ian was throwing rocks at the wall, watching them explode into little pieces while he waited. 

“Where the fuck you been, firecrotch?” Mickey asks loudly as Ian gropes for another rock, he stops quickly when he sees the thug strutting toward him. “Sorry Mick, Tons of shit going on. Didn’t mean to leave you hanging.” He’s smiling an earth shattering fucking smile and Mickey can’t help but crack a grin looking at it. “Mandy, doin okay?” Mickey scoffs looking down at his feet quickly, before flicking up to face Ian again. “She’s fucking Mandy course she’s fine. She’s over there half the time anyway.” The redhead grips Mickey’s hips roughly before turning to sprint up the stairs of the building. Mickey quickly follows suit, tripping over Ian as he tries to beat him. 

Once he makes it up to the top he jumps on Ian’s back, knocking him forward but not down. He grabs at the brunettes hands wrapped around his neck trying to claw them off and Mickey just leans forward, laughing as Ian trips and falls. Mickey lets go rolling off of the younger boy breathing heavily. Ian lets out a laugh after shooting Mickey a dirty look rubbing the red spot around his throat. 

Ian rolls over slowly, “Could’ve killed me, man.” he says with a grin, coughing violently for effect. Mickey punches him in the arm before rolling on top “Shut the fuck up.” He connects their lips harshly but lets the kiss simmer down into something slow. Ian was the first person he’d ever kissed, so all he knew to do was wing it. He opened his mouth when Ian’s tongue demanded it, his large hand resting on his cheek. 

Mickey pulls away first, peeling off his shirt before laying back down to connect their lips. “Do you wanna do the thing we did last time?” Ian asks before Mickey kisses him, reaching to stroke the brunettes toned arm. “Please,” And they were kissing again, Ian slowly guiding Mickey off of himself. He pulls himself away stripping off his own shirt. Ian reaches for Mickey’s pants tugging them off. Mickey reaches out to touch the younger man's chest, sighing as he slowly scrapes his nails over the pale skin. 

“Wanna be a good boy for me?” Mickey meets Ian’s green eyes as he hooks his fingers on the redheads boxers. He nods and Ian lifts his hips, allowing Mickey to maneuver them off. “Wanna suck daddy’s cock?” The brunette nods again reaching out to grip Ian’s dick, stroking it softly. “Always so pretty, love when your hand is wrapped around me.” 

Mickey can feel himself going into that hazy state again with Ian’s soft words, maybe he should look that up later. He leans down to lick at the boy’s cock, taking the head in his mouth gently working his tongue around it. Ian grips his hair pushing down slightly on his head forcing Mickey to take down more of his length. 

He feels the redhead’s cock slowly working into the back of his throat, he rests his hand on the younger boys thigh to keep from gagging pushing up against Ian’s hand. Mickey attempts to work his tongue but instead decides to keep it flat, bobbing his head and jerking the length he couldn’t get down. Ian is moaning softly, whispering things Mickey can’t hear under his breath. The brunette decides to push his limits, removing his hand and taking the rest of the redhead down. He gags and pulls off quickly, clearing his throat and wiping the spit dripping down his chin. 

“Fuck, Mickey.” Ian sits up, scooting over to the boy. He starts pulling the thugs boxers down, looking at the wide blue eyes staring up at him. “Off,” he quickly peels the item off tossing them next to the other forgotten items of clothing. 

Ian palmed at Mickey’s ass, resting his chin on his shoulder while he spread the boys ass cheeks. He runs a finger over Mickey’s rim, gasping softly as he notices the lube already covering the boy. “Thought I’d get a head start.” He states simply with a shrug when Ian looks at him with a questioning face. “Wanna ride you.” Mickey says pushing the redhead down. 

He adjusts himself to be on his knees over Ian, rubbing his ass over Ian’s dick. “You ready?” Ian questions slowly, gripping his cock. Mickey nods and lifts himself slightly to position himself above Ian’s length. 

Mickey sits down slowly on the redhead, throwing his head back with a content sigh at the burn he always got from Ian’s dick. “Dad, fuck.” Ian grips the brunettes cock stroking slowly as he watches Mickey lose it. “Good boy.” Mickey rocks his hips as he adjusts, resting his small hands on the younger boys chest. Ian’s hands roam- they always fucking roam- all over the small mans body. Tweaking slightly at his nipples, running his fingers across his abs, they were always somewhere. 

Mickey lifts himself up slightly, dropping down on Ian’s cock with more force. He moans holding Ian’s hands on his chest. The redhead bucks his hips up into the boy watching as he closes his eyes and furrows his brows, moaning softly. “Daddy, feels good.” Mickey moans out as he feels Ian brush his prostate. He moves his hands to rest on Ian’s stomach while his move to hold Mickey’s hips. The younger boy fucks up into Mickey harder now, savoring the way he’d bite his lip and get louder with every thrust. His hands moved constantly trying to find a good place to stay. 

He reaches to touch his cock, resting uselessly against his stomach. It was red and leaking and  _ fuck _ Ian was fucking him hard. “Fuck Mick, my pretty little faggot.” Mickey gasps, jerking his cock harder, desperately, “Always gonna be daddy’s pretty faggot, yeah?” Mickey nods dumbly blinking back tears as his mind fogs up, “Yeah- yeah dad, fuck!” He was so close, his eyes rolling back as he jerks himself faster. 

He loses it when he feels Ian’s large hand wrap around his own on his cock, spilling all over his hand and Ian’s with a loud cry. “You’re so fucked out, god so gorgeous.” Ian moans out as he cums inside the boy. Mickey is whimpering while Ian empties himself inside, holding onto his hand desperately. 

“Jesus, Good job Mickey, you did so good. My good boy.” Ian lifts Mickey off his cock and rests him on his lap, sitting up to wrap his boy in a hug. “So perfect.” He pets at the boy's soft hair, kissing his cheeks and lips softly. 

After a while of whispered praise and hugs, Mickey speaks, “Am I weird?” He’s resting on Ian’s chest watching the sun go down through the broken window. “No of course not.” The redhead answers quickly tracing his nails over Mickey’s back. “Then why do I like that shit?” Ian sighs softly resting his hand on the brunettes lower back, “We all handle our issues in different ways, Mick. Maybe sex helps you. It’s normal, helps lots of people. You’re not weird.” Mickey nods sitting up. 

“Good because we’re absolutely going for round two,” 

Ian grins and pounces on the brunette who laughs and pecks at his lips. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you guys liked it!! sending love to all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> sending love to all of you.


End file.
